Bozzok
Bozzok was a half-orc rogue who ran the Thieves' Guild in Greysky City. Ruling it with an iron fist, he ran protection rackets on local businesses, charging excessive fees to his thieves for guild services and killing anyone who tried to leave the Guild. Biography Background When Bozzok succeeded the leader of the Thieves' Guild, his regime was challenged by Ian Starshine. Needing him out of the way, he sent a few letters to his friend Tarquin in the Western Continent to hold him. When Jiminy, Ian's nephew wanted to leave the Guild, Bozzok was prepared to kill him, but his parents Geoff and Ivy bargained with him, agreeing to do whatever he wanted in exchange for letting Jiminy go. Knowing that Ian only trusted family, Bozzok had Geoff send a message to Ian to come to Tyrania and help to overthrow Tarquin's rule. With Ian out of the way, Bozzok was free to expand his power base for three years. On the Origin of PCs He attempted to have Haley, one of his best earners, killed after leaving the guild to become an adventurer, but placed a moratorium on the order when she left the city. During this book, everyone called Bozzok "Bozz'a'k". It is unsure if he changed his name, or if it was just a type error by Rich. The latter is most likely, as Haley and Ian refer to his as Bozzok during the online comic before coming backing contact with anyone working for the thieves guild since they left. Don't Split the Party After Hieronymus Grubwiggler revealed she had robbed him, he sent his entire guild to have her killed.Comic #580, "Hey, I Need to Sell Them Somehow" Haley eventually sought refuge with Old Blind Pete who betrayed her along with the traitorous Cleric of Loki to the Guild in exchange for a Regeneration spell to restore his eyes. During the ambush, after Haley escaped Crystal, he confronted her and claimed that after he succeeded the previous Guild leader, he had to get rid of her father and wrote some letters to his friends in the Western Continent to take care of it. Having distracted her with the appearance of Crystal, Bozzok gets a sneak attack on Haley, knocking her out. While Crystal was preparing to kill Haley, the two were attacked by Belkar while Haley was rescued by Celia. Belkar kept Crystal busy, while Bozzok ran after Celia.Comic #613, "I Need a Hero" Meanwhile, Haley was healed and found Old Pete's secret den. After a brief encounter, Haley froze Bozzok with her Icy Burst longbow taken from Pete's stash. While she was ready for her final blow, Hank and Celia showed up to discuss a compromise: Bozzok would be left alive and the Guild would help Haley to acquire Roy's skeleton and Resurrect him. Blood Runs in the Family After Ian was successfully freed by Haley and the Order of the Stick, Geoff contacted Bozzok to ask if he should get him arrested again. However, Bozzok was no longer interested in Ian and instead asked Geoff for Haley's location.Comic #942, "But He Probably Has a Halberd Now" Utterly Dwarfed Bozzok later returned with Grubwiggler to attack Haley with a flesh-golem, who was actually Crystal. She chased Haley and Bandana around until the army stepped in and zapped her with a large ray gun. This did not stop Crystal, but it did charge her up. After finally cornering Haley, Haley managed to convince Crystal to turn against Bozzok, and she confronted the pair. Grubwiggler refused to help Bozzok and teleported away, after which he tried to talk Crystal down only for her to punch him directly through his chest, killing him. Afterwards, she smashed him on the floor and started to beat his body.Comic #980 "Breaking Up" Powers and Abilities It is likely that Bozzok was at least level 17 because he was able to sneak attack Haley once she was flanked, which would require him to be at least 4 levels higher than her.Comic #609, "It Takes TWO Thieves, Actually" Haley had to be at least level 13 at the time of their fight based on her abilities during her time with the Azurite ResistanceComic #511, "Guerillas in Their Midst", though she was likely a level or two higher, as she demonstrated being level 15 just six strips later.Comic #615, "It's a Real Life-Saver" References Category:Characters Category:Half-Orcs Category:Dead Characters Category:Neutral Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Males Category:Rogues Category:Greysky City Thieves' Guild